Insights to an angel's thoughts
by Mistofstars
Summary: Well, as the title says, Dean gets to experience what goes on in Castiel's mind. Mild Slash.


Author: Mistofstars

Pairing: Dean Winchester / Castiel (Destiel)

Plot: Well, it's more or less a drabble, so not too much plot. Dean gets an insight to Castiel's thoughts.

Rating: T or 13+

Disclaimer: Neither Dean nor Castiel belong to me, they belong to the producers and authors of Supernatural. All of this is made up, I'm not making any money with this.

Author's note: The first attempt I had on those two. Didn't want to elongate this, just a little thought that came to me.

**Insights to an angel's thoughts**

They were getting ready to leave the town this morning to investigate on a new case. Castiel was with them. Dean stood with his back against the wall in the motel room, waiting for Sam, who was under the shower at the moment. Dean had always been the one of them who barely slept and who was showered and clothed long before Sam_ (Their dad had always instructed him to be done as quickly as possible, to be ready for anything unexpected. Dean seldom took his time to enjoy a prolonged shower or to take an extensive, relaxing bath. There never was time)_. He heard Sam sing under the shower, probably the worst songs Dean had ever heard, and he groaned.

His eyes fell on Castiel; the angel, well, his vessel, sat on one of the beds, fully dressed, and read some magazine. Dean felt his heart grow heavy the longer he laid eyes on this weird being in his sight. His thoughts were fixed on Cas as he tried to study everything about him – what he knew about him, what they had experienced together thus far, and most of all, what he felt for him.

As if he had sensed Dean's thoughts_ (and Dean wasn't quite sure he had not),_ Cas looked up with his big blue eyes, his mouth open in surprise. Their eyes met and for a few moments they stared at each other. Dean felt as if Castiel could read his every thought easily, and his heart throbbed heavily against his ribcage, when he saw the slightest smile on Cas' lips. He felt his breath falter, when images came to his mind, which included him and Cas and a bed. He saw it, and it felt so real, how Cas leaned over his lying figure, how their lips approached each other's tentatively. Dean couldn't breathe. He averted his eyes from Cas and looked down, his cheeks blushed. He was so embarrassed... Dean Winchester never blushed, wasn't supposed to blush.

As soon as he had looked down, the thoughts and daydreams disappeared, and when he heard Cas' dark chuckle, he observed him in detail and understood he had seen with his mind's eye what Cas had thought. It had been Castiel's ideas the angel had shared with him. Dean sensed a wave of heat clutching his stomach tight, he felt light-headed. He drowned in Cas' sea blue eyes, dark with want, feasted on his sublime sight, which seemed to ease the pain of his heart. Agitated he touched his own lips, because they burned with imaginary kisses, it was as if he could feel Castiel's lips plainly on his. He didn't know if he was supposed to be flattered or angry or reluctant_ (Castiel was an angel, after all)_. Nonetheless Dean couldn't help avoid the tender smile that came to his mouth, nor the loving gaze with which he looked at Castiel. Cas was smiling back at him, as peaceful and as loveable as always. Dean answered the smile.

"You shouldn't think that", Dean murmured, feeling his heartbeat pulsating in his throat, within his trembling voice. His cheeks still seemed to glow in bright red, much to Castiel's amusement, his sheepish smile betrayed him. Dean saw Castiel approaching him with the quiet, slow steps he used to make. He stopped right before Dean's body and looked up into his face, reading it attentively. Dean didn't mind he disregarded his sense of personal space at all. He could smell Cas' clean soapy scent, his body warmth seemed to waver to him to embrace his body with a comforting glow. Cas' breath collided with Dean's, he was so close, so close to his mouth, on the brink of kissing him at last. Then Castiel whispered with his low voice against Dean's soft lips "Neither should you".

**THE END**


End file.
